Eternal Love Reignited
by Manson Fanatic
Summary: Two secret high sweethearts now work together and cannot prevent old feeling never lost resurfacing, despite what anyone thinks, says or does.
1. Secret Love

This is a fanfic about DI Neil Manson and DC Suzie Sim. In this Neil is not married and has never been. It is set just after Gary best has been transferred after being shot, when rumours are fast spreading about the nature of Neil and Suzie's relationship.

Neil and Suzie were high school sweethearts for five years from when Suzie as 14 till she was 19, from when Neil was 16 till he was 21, they only split because Suzie's parents decided to move from shanghi to the UK Neil family was living in shanghi as his dad was doing business their, Suzie's parents never knew about the relationship a they thought education and work was more important than her happiness. However although Neil's father like Suzie's is and was a successful business men his families happiness always came first and to him and his wife (Neil's mum) Suzie was like another daughter and allowed her round whenever she pleased without her parents knowledge, to this day Suzie's parent do not know about the secret live she lived with Neil, in the final year of the relationship as Suzie was at uni she lived with Uni mates or so her parents thought, she really lived with Neil in their flat a few blocks away that Neil's parents gave them for their 4th anniversary. and she went to her mates when her parents called and said that they were coming over.

After denying that they still love each other for so long and after a year of working together, they gave into their love a month ago and are now together again, much to the delight of Neil's parents who would love for Suzie to become a daughter in law, but they are still a secret.

Suzie and Neil are working on a case together, Suzie is looking at a map on the wall, when she asks Neil to come and look at it, he walks over and rests his hand on the small of Suzie's back, they stand quite close together out of habit. At the other end of CID, the relief of CID (Jo, Terry, Mickey, Debbie, Zain, Sam, Phil and Ramini) are sharing a joke when Jo says "Hey guy's, if that hand travels any further south, Suzie could do him for sexual assault." As they chuckle Terry says "Maybe she just wants to do him." A moment later Neil turns and says "Haven't you lot got work to do?" They all reply "Guv."

Later at about midnight Suzie is half asleep hoping a late night visitor would stop her going to sleep before she says goodnight, suddenly but softly a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a body is in bed next to her, cuddling her affectionately. Suzie says in a softer tone than she usually uses at work, "Mmm I was wondering if you were going to come to bed tonight" The arms tighten slightly in a protective way and a kiss planted on her head. "Sorry, for being so late, I was quiet coming in I didn't want to wake you" she replies "I can never sleep without you." She rolls over so that she is lay with her head resting on his chest her right arm over his bare torso the hand resting where his heart is. He plants another kiss on her head.

Here she feels safe, protected ion his arms as though nothing in the world could harm her as long as he is here. Here she is vulnerable to him as she always has been, at the station she is usually guarded 'the ice maiden.' Before they drift asleep in each others arms he says "I love You", she replies "I Love You Too" and with that they drift off to sleep.


	2. Revelations

The next morning they wake up at about 6:45 as usual and Neil says "Morning Gorgeous" Suzie shifts her head off his chest where it has stayed all night and looks at him, "Hey Handsome, how long have you been awake?" She asks, and he replies, "About an hour, just wanted to stay and watch you sleep you looked to peaceful to sleep." Suzie says "It's only because I'm with you, you woke up at 5:40, you used to do that when you had your nightmares are you okay?" Suzie asks concerned, Neil replies "I'm fine, come here" and with that he kisses her passionately and they make love giving each other eternal affection.

(She is the only one besides Neil's Family and some of their close friends about Neil's traumatic Past, the parents that she always refers to are his adoptive parents as Neil considers them to be his real parents, even though they adopted him when he was thirteen because they wanted to give him a better life, than the life of Abuse he had suffered at the hands of his Biological Mum and Dad as they beat him and carved scars into him physically and emotionally, and had him hooked on drugs from the day he was born (his biological mum was an addict of every drug you can think of and as a result Neil had been born craving drugs she used to give him some everyday to stop him crying and if he didn't shut up then his dad would be him within an inch of his life and sometimes, most of the time if he did shut up he would still get beaten and warned if he told anyone they would kill him, the police found out when Neil was twelve after his adoptive parents saw him a t the orphanage they fell in love and when they heard what he had gone though, they thought it best to move for a while to get him away from the bad memories, it took Neil less than 2 months to learn Chinese fluently, It took alit longer for him to control the drug addiction but his parents were impressed at how strong he was fighting it and within a month he was clean and has been to this date, his doctor described him as a role model, which just increase his determination to stay clean for the sake of his new family so that for once someone would be proud to call him 'their son' and he integrated into the family as his adoptive parents already had kids that they had already adopted, Neil was best mates with his brother Kyle and always protected his younger sisters and looked up to his older brothers and sisters and him and his dad were as close as real father and son, he always helped his mum, as he was not use to the kindness it took him a while to settle but he started to settle better when he met Suzie at school, he looked out for her as his abuse had made him grow to resent bullies, although the 2 year age gap and Suzie's parents weren't ideal they worked through it and after 2 years before they slept together for the first time Neil told Suzie about his past and she stayed and was there when he needed her in the nights sometime he would have flash backs, they seemed to happen a lot less when he met Suzie, his parents noticed and so gave the 2 their full support as Suzie was a nice girl.)

After another 2 hours have passed Suzie finally manages to get Neil out of bed with the lure of a steamy shower. The arrive at the station in separate cars, Suzie 10 mins after Neil to avoid suspicion. The day went quickly and at 12:30 Suzie receives a text, whilst she is sat at her desk, 'Hi, meet me our café am their now, want 2 C U, luv N xxx.' She snaps her phone shut and heads out of CID with a smile on her face, that doesn't go unnoticed by the relief.

Neil sits at a table inside a small traditional Chinese café, called 'Ignited Shine' in Chinese, but to Suzie and Neil it is know as our café, as this is where they shared their first proper kiss since high school, although they have only been back together for a month it has become a tradition that they have lunch there once a week. It reminds them of Shanghai, as it has an old traditional Chinese design, you have to sit on small chairs and sofa's, that are only the same size as big Bean Bags and fluffy pillows, with smooth pillows that are also seats the coffee tables are small to match, as they are traditional ones that you sit cross legged at, they have a small arrangement of 5 or 6 Chinese buffet food snacks, eaten with chop sticks. Suzie arrives ten minutes after Neil stands when he see's her and she walks over to him, wrapping their arms around each others waists. They give into a few tender kisses that they have had to restrain themselves from doing at the station, they then sit and talk for about 15 minutes, whilst eating.

Then Suzie says "I think we should go" Neil's reply is, "Go, we've only been here 15 minutes, not that boring am i?" Suzie says, running a hand down his cheek, "You know your not, I meant go somewhere to get away from the station, a holiday, just you and me." At this Neil leans in and give her a passionate tender kiss on the lips and murmurs "That's the best idea I've heard all day." They leave after another 20 minutes, and Neil pays as always like when they were in Shanghai, Neil would never let her pay, as he always treated her as though she was the most precious thing in the world to him, which along with his new family she was and he would do anything to keep her.


End file.
